Emperor
by Lady Sashay
Summary: After years of isolation from Konoha's ninja forces, Naruto is being forced to join. The question is, is Konoha ready for him to turn the city on it's head?
1. Prologue

**So I've never done a story like this before, so bear with me while I stumble my way through. Oh also, before I forget, I don't own any of this shit. I just made it up during my free time during lectures. Also, this is just a short little prologue.**

The world was unusually cruel. It enjoyed kicking him around spitting in his face. The world had marked him with death. At this moment, he was running from a group of merchants. As the forest sped by in a blur, he felt his mind go wandering till he reached that place of freedom. The running, the speed, the brisk wind...it all took him to a place where, for a split second, he knew what love was, and this flaming hatred was not his master. The that split second ended, and all of those things were once again true. The world was especially cruel to him. Today was his eighth birthday.

That same day as poor Naruto Uzumaki's birthday was also recognized as the release of the nine tailed fox and the subsequent destruction of the village. Also, today represented the death of their most beloved fourth hokage. Though he was the son of their dead leader, the people of Konoha took all their sorrow, hatred, and love and directed it in an attack against the demon child, Naruto Uzumaki. The secret of his paternity was known only to the few who had witnessed the the day he was dead, they would never stop hating him.

_ So it all continued for seven more years. While the hatred of the people of Konoha continued to stew and fizzle, Naruto continued to grow. Through meditation, he learned to communicate with the nine tailed fox at will. The fox taught him taijutsu and ninjutsu. Genjutsu was not included in Naruto's training since he seemed not to have any talent for it. Naruto grew broad, tall, and strong. His great strength was enhanced by the chakra of the nine tailed fox. He also grew to become etremely handsome, like his father, the fourth hokage._

**In case you haven't figured it out, Naruto has never attended the academy, and the Uchiha's were never massacred. Itachi is still living in Konoha, and Naruto hasn't really talked with anyone except the Nine tailed fox in years. **


	2. Bitches

**Alrighty folks, let's get this show on the road. Fair warning, Naruto's out of character. Sasuke...not so much. But then again, it may just be me. I always did think he was a pervert.**

Chuunin, all of them at fifteen years of age, sat in the Hokage's office with their teachers. The fifth Hokage looked up to address them. "It has come to the attention of the Council that one of our obligations has been neglected." Lady Tsunade had her serious ace on. That meant that whatever the Council hadn't done, they really fucked up.

"We are aware that fifteen years is a long period of neglect, but we're going to do our best to right the wrongs that have been done." Tsunade took a deep breath before meeting all their eyes. "I'll be incorporating Naruto Uzumaki into your missions." The whole room went cold and silent. All of the chuunin released a sort of low, disgruntled noise that came from the pits of their stomachs.

Ino Yamanaka, being one of the most vocal among them, voiced her opinion. "But why? Everything's been fine so far with just us. It's not like he's ever been that interested in this village anyway." Her shrill voice helped exclaim her point. Tsunade could tell that this was going to be one big headache which would probably continue until the whole situation was settled. She massaged the bridge of her nose lightly.

"Yes, but it is the duty of the Council and the Hokage to make sure every child in this village is provided an education in some skill that will lead to a career. He's the same age as all of you, and frankly, this is the only option he has left." All the chuunin gave her and each other a reluctant, uneasy look.

Then they all looked back at Tsunade and gave a small nod. They could all see the Hokage physically brighten. "All right then! Now that that's settled, all we have to do is convince him!" They all choked on their spit a little and glared at her. "Oh, one last thing! Since Sai has been transferred under Danzo, Naruto will be joining Team Seven." She gave them a sweet smile and waved them off. At that moment, the same thought ran through the minds of the chuunins: _Bitch._

So off went three fourths of Team Seven towards the location of Naruto's home, though they did not know what they would find. The truth of it was that Naruto had been living in what had been his family home. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew what it looked like, though in Kakashi's memory it was a bright, pleasant home.

The home had been well built, the wooden walls were sun-bleached and the terracotta roof chipping in places from age and weathering. What little Naruto knew of his parents came from this house and his own senses. His mother and father's belongings were all as they had been. The blonde did make sure to clean them once in a while, to keep everything pristine.

The bath was outside, since the smells of dead skin and flaking scalp was lessened in the open air. He suspected it was built out of consideration for his mother's heightened sense of smell. His own nose was also especially keen, and thus effected by the most minute of smells.

He had been practicing his taijutsu, so Naruto was slick and sweaty, his skin taking on a musky smell from his sweat. His muscles tensed and rippled in response to the workout they had received. He stripped out of his clothes and threw them to the side. There was a stool which depicted a tiled bright yellow sun on a dark blue backgound.

The boy turned a tarnished silver knob and water came out of the shower head. He grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began to work up a lather between his hands. At that moment he sensed three distinct chakra signatures coming towards his house. Along with the chakra signatures came three scents. Two of them were heavier, muskier smells. Males. One of the male scents smelled slightly worn, like a shirt worn a few too many times. Someone was heading toward middle age. The third scent was light and flowery. An adolescent female. Naruto smiled wolfishly, then looked down at his penis laying limp against his thigh.

The prankster in him was going to have a chuckle or two today after all. The blonde knew that most girls his age were still easily embarrassed at the sight of male genetalia. Naruto hummed a little diddy and returned to washing himself, making sure to open his legs just a little more.

This is a separation...no not a muscle separation you poop heads. A break in the page. Get it right!...

Team Seven reached what looked to be an older house, painted a pleasant yellow. They could hear humming coming from behind the stucco wall. The wall had an opening, and was an adobe colored stucco. The three of them walked through the opening into the front yard and turned towards the source of the humming. Sakura screamed and turned red, covering her mouth afterward. Sasuke cringed a little at the high pitched noise, although he himself was more than a little shocked. There in front of them was a blonde man, completely wet and nude. His penis, which lay there as he washed, was truly a monster.

It was circumcised, thick, and long. It's fat pink length called to Sasuke. Then the blonde smiled in an impish manner, and grabbed a towel from a basket nearby. That shit-eating grin still on his face, the blonde wrapped the towel around his waist. "Can I help you with something?" His voice was low and husky and...Oh shit Sasuke's pleasure pagoda was going up in full glory. He shifted in an attempt to disguise the campsite in his pants. Kakashi was speaking now. "The Hokage has ordered that you become apart of Konoha's shinobi forces. You'll be apart of our team." Kakashi gave him a grin from beneath his mask. The pleasant grin was wiped from Naruto's face.

"Oh. Figures. They're just scared of being removed from their positions because they neglected one poor orphan." With a snort and a disgruntled face, Naruto walked towards the house with a swagger in his step.

He slid open a door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He found a pair of gray sweat pants and a cerulean blue t-shirt in his dresser and put them on. He walked out of his room into the hallway. Then he went into the living room to the front door. He opened the door and gestured to Team Seven. Well, come in I guess." Inside the fox was cackling to himself at the way the ebony haired kid was aroused, the heady scent intoxicating to both Kyuubi and Naruto. This would be at least a little entertaining. Now back to the matter at hand.

"Take a seat, make yourselves comfy. Anybody thirst?" he looked at his guests sitting on the couch. One just looked like a grinning but blank slate, the other bored, and the last squirming in his seat. Seeing no one wanting for refreshment, Naruto took a seat in what had been his mother's chair. He turned to address Kakashi. "Why in hell should I join your team just so those wrinkly old bitches can save their asses?"

Naruto rested his elbows on his knees, waiting for an answer. The same grin was stuck on Kakashi's masked face as always. "We receive pay for the missions, enough to pay for things like food, clothing, and I don't know...upkeep." The Hokage had made it clear to Kakashi that Naruto was running low on money. What little money he did have went toward food, but he couldn't just neglect the house. Sometimes he didn't eat so he could have the money to fix the house. More than just being a house, it was home. His childhood(all the good parts, anyway) and all that remained of his parents was in this house.

The extra money was reason enough for Naruto to participate. "Alright." The three of them perked up a little. Kakashi spoke. "Then you'll meet us tomorrow at Training Area Eleven. Be there at seven a.m. sharp." Naruto's face twitched a little He felt the desire to say something, but held it in...mostly. "Anything else you need me to do besides wake up at the ass-crack of dawn?" Naruto swore he saw Kakashi's grin grow a little more. "Yes, actually. As the newest member of Team Seven, we'll be staying here for dinner." Sakura finished up for him. "So start cooking!"

**So, in case you can't tell, Naruto is more than a little bitter. He's definitely more cynical in my world, but still likes to tease people. Once again, he hasn't really had much contact with people outside of the occasional store clerk.**


End file.
